The applicant's successful and popular vehicle recovery system sold under the trademark LoJack® includes a small electronic vehicle locating unit (VLU) with a transponder hidden within a vehicle, a private network of communication towers each with a remote transmitting unit (RTU), one or more law enforcement vehicles equipped with a vehicle tracking unit (VTU), and a network center with a database of customers who have purchased a VLU. The network center interfaces with the National Criminal Information Center. The entries of that database comprise the VIN number of the customer's vehicle and an identification code assigned to the customer's VLU.
When a LoJack® product customer reports that her vehicle has been stolen, the VIN number of the vehicle is reported to a law enforcement center for entry into a database of stolen vehicles. The network center includes software that interfaces with the database of the law enforcement center to compare the VIN number of the stolen vehicle with the database of the network center which includes VIN numbers corresponding to VLU identification codes. When there is a match between a VIN number of a stolen vehicle and a VLU identification code, as would be the case when the stolen vehicle is equipped with a VLU, and when the center has acknowledged the vehicle has been stolen, the network center communicates with the RTUs of the various communication towers (currently there are 130 nationwide) and each tower transmits a message to activate the transponder of the particular VLU bearing the identification code.
The transponder of the VLU in the stolen vehicle is thus activated and begins transmitting the unique VLU identification code. The VTU of any law enforcement vehicles proximate the stolen vehicle receive this VLU transponder code and, based on signal strength and directional information, the appropriate law enforcement vehicle can take active steps to recover the stolen vehicle. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,177,466; 4,818,988; 4,908,609; 5,704,008; 5,917,423; 6,229,988; 6,522,698; and 6,665,613 all incorporated herein by this reference.
Since the VLU unit is powered by the vehicle's battery, power management techniques must be employed in the VLU to ensure the VLU does not drain the vehicle's battery. One prior technique employed by the applicant includes programming the VLU to “wake up” and check for messages from the communication towers only periodically, e.g., every 8 seconds for 0.2 seconds. The timing of the sleep and wake-up modes was synchronized to the transmission schedule of one communication tower. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,988.
But, if the vehicle equipped with the VLU so programmed moves out of the transmission range of that tower, when the VLU wakes up, no signal will be received from that tower. According to prior methods, the VLU must wake up for a longer time in order to be sure to receive a tower transmission since the VLU has no memory of which time slot the tower is likely to transmit. This results in increased power consumption.